Friends Forever
by Gremblin
Summary: What would happen if Syndrome had gone to a high school that was filled with supers? and then 10 years later, his best friends turned on him? complete! review!
1. New beginnings

Zacathia Kristoff sat slumped outside the main doors to Dartmouth High School. It was the end of the last day of twelfth grade, so she was free of the damned place finally, but she hung back for a while. Some of her friends were coming back next year, simply to take a few extra courses before going to work. She wasn't, why torture herself further?

Zacathia, or Zac as her few friends called her, was one of the few people in her school that didn't care about what the teacher's had to say. Every student going there doesn't care at some point, but she hadn't cared from the minute she stepped into the building. All she could think while in there was of how much time she was left with there, until she was free forever. Now that she finally was, she didn't know what she was going to do for the rest of her life

Zac stood up, pulling her sunglasses down off her Bandana-covered head. Even though it was the middle of June, she had as much of herself covered as she could stand. She was wearing a black leather overcoat, one of two that she had, with the sleeves cut off. Underneath that, she wore a black t-shirt with a messed up Mr. Potato head on it that said "Why be normal?" and her favorite pair of black Cargo pants with her dark blue winter boots to finish it off. It was her outfit, and she had multiples of all of them so that she could wear it every day of the year. It was an old trick, but it worked. No one cared anyway's, no one even knew Zacathia Taylor Kristoff existed, except the teachers that had to put up with her.

The few teachers and friends she had knew why she was allowed not care what the teachers told her, and only they knew. She was the sole owner of Virus Industries, the number one guard training corporation in North America, China, and England. She also had all her homework for the year passed in by the fifth day, and all her tests done by the second week. She knew all the stuff, but she her parents where none the wiser that their only daughter had one of the highest IQ scores in the world, higher even than Albert Einstein. She paid the school board to keep it quiet that she went there, and how high an IQ she had from the press and her parents.

"Hey! Zac!" She heard behind her. Turning around, she found out that it was her friend Mitchell D. They had known each other since they were two, and had always been best friends.

"Hey Mitchell." She said, giving off one of her rare smiles. Only her small group of life-long friends had ever seen her smile, and even then it wasn't often.

"You headed to your place?" He asked. "The gang was wondering if you wanted to go bowling?" The gang. The unanimous nickname for her group of friends. Herself, Mitchell D, Bill Wade, Chad Phillips, Lisa MacDonald, and Buddy Pine.

Buddy, she laughed. He was simply an incredibly smart loner like herself with issues about supers and their superpowers. Little did he know that everyone in his little group of friends had powers. They let him tag around with them simply to prevent him from getting beat up by the football team. If they didn't, he would most likely not have made it to the eighth grade.

"Yeah, nowheres else to go. I'm not needed at home for another few hours though, so sure." She said, shrugging as she followed Mitchell towards the back of the school. Everyone was waiting by the Harbour doors entrance waiting for Mitchell and Zacathia. As usual, Buddy was sitting on the steps while he was waiting, pouring over some drawings of an invention he was trying to perfect. No one tried to stop him, he already had made rocket boots (which he wore everywhere). They were kind of big and clunky, but he claimed that he was going to figure out how to make them stylish eventually.

"So where we going?" She asked them. They could literally go anywhere's. Once, they had all felt like going to Hawaii for the weekend, so they took Zac's private jet there. Lisa had gotten airsick the entire way there, which had made them all feel bad for her because there was still the return trip.

"We were thinking maybe New York? That's where your from Buddy, aren't you?" Chad smiled, elbowing Buddy in the side playfully. Buddy glared at Chad, having told everyone to call him Syndrome. They didn't pay attention to him though. They simply laughed at him until he dropped the idea.

"Yeah, I am. But my family moved for a reason." He said. They all looked at him questioningly, wondering what he could have done. They didn't know much about him before he had moved to Canada in the sixth grade.

"Would we be able to find out that reason?" Lisa asked, speaking everyone's mind. That happened a lot, as they knew each other so well.

"No." Buddy said simply.

"Well. If you don't tell us, we're going to go there, and you have nothing to do before Saturday." Mitchell said, smiling. He was the person who knew the most about Buddy, seeing as his parents knew Buddy's parents. Buddy glared at Mitchell, wishing he hadn't said that.

"Well... I'm not allowed to go there, as Mr. Incredible is said to live there, and he has a restraining order against me." Buddy said, blushing. He obviously didn't tell many people this.

"You're kidding me? What did you do?" Zac asked, barely able to hold her laughter.

"Nothing!" Buddy said, glaring at Mitchell, as if daring him to speak. Mitchell smiled tauntingly at Buddy.

"He was Mr. Incredible's #1 fan. He used to stalk Mr. Incredible, so Mr. Incredible got a restraining order." Mitchell smiled, seeing Buddy's face go almost as red as his hair.

"Oh my god, that's where you got the idea for rocket boots, isn't it?" Bill asked, his English accent still strong after living in Canada for five years. Everyone smiled, enjoying this. Zac thought it a rude way to find out stuff about Buddy, but she wanted to know more about the guy. He may be a little weird, but he did have good idea's from the schematics she had been able to sneak peeks at. She was planning to give him some money to start building some things once he had a design he was happy with.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Buddy shouted, pushing Mitchell. Now this was a bad idea. Even if everyone let Buddy hang out with them, they wouldn't let him push one of their own around. If anything started to happen, they'd be on Buddy in an instant.

Being pushed by Buddy got Mitchell really mad. He pushed Buddy back, not wanting to do anything major. Mitchell could easily beat Buddy to a pulp, being on the Hockey and Rugby teams. Buddy knew this, but didn't care. He had one of his newest inventions with him today. Buddy pulled a set of white gloves with thick white gauntlets attached out of his backpack. Everyone had seen them today, but had no idea of what they did. He hadn't planned on showing them, but apparently Mitchell wanted to see first hand.

Buddy pointed his index finger at Mitchell, and activated the gloves. A blue stream of energy shot at Mitchell, stopping his lunge at Buddy instantly. No one knew what to say, or do. They didn't know if it hurt, and they didn't really want to find out.

"What the hell is that?" Zac asked, intrigued.

"It's Zero point energy. I finished them last night." He smiled, hoping she was impressed.

"How'd you do it?" Chad asked, looking worriedly at Buddy's other gloved hand."Easy. I've been working on them for a few years now. Figured out the bugs in the system a week ago, but didn't have all the parts I needed until yesterday." He explained, looking at Zac's face, and trying to read it. It was a mix of amazement, interest, and fear. It was exactly what he wanted. She wanted to know how it worked, but was scared of it at the same time.

"Can you let him go now?" Lisa asked. "We'll make sure he doesn't do anything." She promised, looking worriedly at Mitchell. Mitchell and Lisa had just started going out, so he was showing off in front of her. Buddy smiled knowingly, releasing Mitchell.

"That felt weird!" was the first thing out of Mitchell's mouth when he got out of the blue energy. Buddy smiled. Mitchell wouldn't bother him again. Now he only had Zac to deal with…

"Maybe we should lay off bowling for another day." Zac said, grabbing Buddy's arm and pulling him away. She heard wolf whistles follow them, but she gave them the finger, which shut them up quickly. She didn't do that much, and when she did, she was either really mad, or meant business. Buddy made no movement to pull away from Zac, rather he followed her obediently like a lost puppy.

"You need to come with me." She said, not looking at him. She had let go of his arm, he was following on his own free will now. Zac pulled out her cell phone, and called her driver. He parked in the parking lot at IGA while she was in school. He pulled up in front of the school within three minutes of getting her call, and she pushed Buddy into the back and climbed in after him.

"Where are we going?" Buddy asked curiously. He looked at the interior, finding out that Zac enjoyed just buying stock vehicles and getting her driver to drive her places in them. She hadn't bothered to get her license yet, why bother? She didn't need to.

"Metroville, I own a complex there." Zac replied. Everyone, including her friends, thought that Virus Industries would be close, within driving distance, but really it was hundreds of miles away. Buddy seemed astounded that she would take him to her complex; no one had been there before.

"Isn't that..." He started

"Near New York? Yes. But it's far enough away that it shouldn't matter. Even then, the police won't mess with you as long as I'm with there. Most of the force down there's gone through my training for at least a year or two." She said, taking her turn to smirk.

"But why take me?" he asked, his confusion showing openly on his face.

"Because I have a proposition to make to you." She said, enjoying his confusion just a little too much.

Ten Years Later

Buddy Pine, now known as Syndrome, sat in an underground containment cell. Everyone thought he was dead, including the only girl to ever pay him an ounce of respect in school. He wished he could get a chance for her to see him now. She was the one who had gotten him to this point, having given him enough money to start his empire. At first they had kept in touch, her giving him advice on how to run a company, and sending him guards with basic training. Yes, he wished she could see him now.

He pulled out the only picture of her he had, one of her at graduation. It had been the only day of her life that she had allowed the school to tell her what to wear. Everyone had thought her simply rebellious, but he had known better.

The door opened, to reveal a group of guards. One pulled him off the bed he was sprawled out on, and with help, shoved a straitjacket onto him. One of them looked familiar, like one of the guy's he used to hang around with in High School. But Syndrome abandoned that thought.

All the people he had hung out with during school were living in Canada save two. His friend, and dream girl. Syndrome wished he had friends like that, One's that would stay friends with you forever, no matter what. But no, Syndrome had a bad habit of choosing ones that left you as soon as it seemed that you were about to get into some trouble.

"Come on. Start walking." One guard muttered, pushing Syndrome through the door. Syndrome thought vaguely of trying to run for it, but the lady who owned this place had guards at every turn, and it was stupidly complicated to get through. So he decided to listen to his captors, for now at least. He couldn't get out of straitjacket. He thought of a guy he had known that could, he used to do it all the time with a jacket his mom had gotten him when he was little.

"No need to push. I know how to walk." Syndrome said. He might have lost everything, but he hadn't lost his mind.

"Unfortunately, Then I could use those fancy gloves of yours on you." The guard said, pushing Syndrome again.

"Yeah right, The jock you probably were, you probably can't even work a calculator." Syndrome taunted, thinking of the first person he had actually used his gloves on. Ahh… good times...

"I was on the Hockey and Rugby team I'll have you know. And I had straight-A's in all my tech courses in High school. And if it wasn't for you, I'd be at my high school reunion right now" The guard said.

"I told you all not to talk to him. He's probably recognized you by now." Someone said.

Syndrome looked around, to see the one person he had wanted to see for ten years. Zacathia Taylor Kristoff. She walked up and punched Syndrome in the stomach.

"Sorry Zac. It Won't happen again." The guard said, lifting his helmet off. All the other guards did to, to show his entire group of friends.

"Well isn't this pleasant. The gang's all here." Syndrome said, looking around. There were a few guards that hadn't taken their helmets off, and Syndrome guessed that he probably wouldn't know them.

"Well, You've made a name for yourself, and lost everything in the process. Now what are you gonna do?" Lisa said, letting go of Syndrome's right arm, only to be replaced by another guard.

"I was hoping you would let me go, a favor for an old friend?" Syndrome laughed, knowing they wouldn't.

"Fat chance. We took you in, protected you, then you abandoned us for your own little schemes to rid the world of supers." Bill said, letting go of his left arm, also to be replaced by another guard.

"I did nothing of the sort." Syndrome said.

"That's right, because to do so, you would have had to kill everyone in your high school. Didn't you wonder why the court made you move so far away? That's because Dartmouth High was the only school where it was safe for young supers to go, without worrying about their powers getting in the way." Chad said, letting go of the straps on Syndrome's back.

"Why did you think everyone in the school thought you were weird? Because you were the only one without powers. Everyone simply kept them in check around you. That and because our little 'gang' was a group of the most powerful there when we put our powers together." Mitchell said, going to stand beside Zac, who had an uninterested look on her face. Syndrome was in awe. He hadn't even suspected! An entire school of supers, and he hadn't noticed a thing.

"Why did you think no one on the football team bothered you when you were around us? Because they were afraid of a small group of nobody's?" Zac asked. Syndrome looked at her, wishing he could do something. They had all asked good questions, and now everything made sense. Why everyone in the school was such good friends, even if none of them hung out. That never happened, especially in high school. In high school, you hung out with your friends, and utterly ignored everyone else unless needed. At Dartmouth high, it was the exact opposite. You stuck up for others if they were in trouble. Now it made sense why everyone there seemed to hate him. It was his kind that had forced them into hiding.

Syndrome looked at them, surprised. The entire school had kept a secret from him for the entire time he had lived there. These five had taken care of him, even though their entire school hated him. And they were supers!

"What are your powers, if your so powerful?" He spat at them, doubt showing on his face. Zac smiled at him, as if glad he had asked the question.

"Well. do we want to show him? or should we simply tell him?" She asked, looking at her friends beside her. They were all rolling up their sleeves. "That's what I thought." She smiled, rolling her sleeves up too, as the guard behind him pulled the strait-jacket off him. That was always a bad sign...

"Mitch, after you." Chad said. They had obviously been planning this for a very long time. Mitchell took a packet of sugar out of his pocket, and poured it over his hand. He rubbed it between his hands, the opened them and blew it all over Syndrome. Nothing happened at first, but then Syndrome felt himself shrinking. holding his hands in front of his eyes, he saw his hands were getting smaller, in fact, everything about him was getting smaller, until he was only as tall as a seven-year old would be. His costume was hanging off him, not fitting anymore. In fact, the only thing that did fit him was his underwear. Next, Chad stepped towards Syndrome, and touched his forehead. Everything went black, and he couldn't see. He heard someone else step forward, and whisper something in a British accent. It was Bill! Syndrome felt Bill's hands touch his throat, and it felt like something was being shrunk. Syndrome tried to tell them to stop, but wasn't able to. Syndrome was in a state of utter fear. Last was Lisa. He felt her pull his body close to hers, heard her whisper in his ear.

"It's okay. Don't be afraid, everything will be better soon." He wrapped his now short arms around her neck, not wanting her to do anything. He didn't want to know what her power was, didn't want anything else to happen to him. But he had asked for it, he realized it. He had broken their trust, and this was his punishment. That was his last thought, before he felt an immense pressure in his head, and lost consciousness.

Zac saw Syndrome's small body go limp in Lisa's arms. He was so small, so fragile. Mitchell had shrunk him back to a seven year old, with the memory of a twenty-seven year old.

"I've been wanting to do that to him for so long." Chad said. Chad had taken Syndrome's eyesight, something no one wanted to loose.

"Yeah, he's been asking for it for a while." Bill said. He had taken Syndrome's voice, made his voice box too small to be able to do anything.

"It was a little mean." Lisa said, holding Syndrome's small limp body in her arms. He was incredibly skinny. Lisa had taken all of Syndrome's memories. When he awoke, he would simply be a seven year old boy with no recollection of who he was, unable to see or speak.

"Yes, but necessary. The world wouldn't have been safe with him as he used to be." Mitchell said. He turned his attention to Zac. "You didn't get to do anything." Mitchell said. She had been quiet through the whole thing, simply watching.

"yes I did. I kept him from moving until he needed to." She said, lying. When she had been watching Syndrome's terrified face, she had remembered the first time her friends had demonstrated their powers on her. They had only done it temporarily, and one at a time. He had it done to him all at once, and for good. Seeing him like that, She had thought of something, the one thing that he had wanted his whole life. Lisa saw the look in Zac's eyes, and pulled her into another room, locking the boy's out.

"What did you really do to him?" She asked, still holding Syndrome. Zac smiled at her, moving a lock of red hair out of Syndrome's face.

"I gave him one thing he's wanted his whole life. I've given him superpowers." Zac said, taking Syndrome from Lisa.

"What powers?" Lisa asked, curious.

"I don't know. I just gave him some. It's up to his body as to what it is." Zac said, wondering what Rick was going to do with Syndrome. She half wanted to keep him, and raise him herself. But Rick would never agree to that. She half wished they hadn't had to do this to him, that he hadn't been so obsessed with getting back at Mr. Incredible his whole life. Then maybe she would have been allowed to fulfill another of his wishes, she could have revealed to him her one wish that would never come true. She would have been able to open up to him, and possibly reveal her true feelings for him.

"I guess it's time to go." Lisa said, opening the door, and leading Zac through it. Everyone knew she liked him, everyone knew she hadn't wanted to do this to him, leave him alone in the world, not knowing anyone. Suddenly, Lisa grabbed Syndrome's limp body from Zac, and three of the guards took hold of her arms.

"Don't do anything." Mitchell said.

"We're doing this for you." Zac's eye's widened, knowing what was going on.

Three Day's Later

Not far away from an invisible complex, A seven-year old blind boy woke up in the children's ward of a top-secret government hospital. He yawned, wondering where he was.

"Hello?" He called out. His voice was sore, but he was warm under the covers. He heard rustling from the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" A voice called out, a young girl.

"I don't know. Where are you?" The boy asked.

"I don't know either. I can't see." The girl said. The two turned, as they heard a door open, and footsteps come in.

"Zacathia! Buddy! you two are finally awake!" A nice woman said.

"You've been here for a while. You arrived together, so we figured you're friends. That's why we put you in the same room."

"We're friends?" The boy, Buddy asked.

"We could be." The girl, Zacathia, said.

"I'd like that."

"Me too." Buddy replied, smiling.


	2. ten years later

Buddy lay on his bedroom floor, lying on his back, thinking of his life. It seemed so long, yet it was really simply the normal life span of a human. He knew that so far he had lived a good life, being able to have anything he wanted. He only had one friend, Zacathia, who happened to live with him. Some would consider them brother and sister, but they didn't. They knew as much, they had different birth parents, and the same adoptive parent. They went to the same school, but was most often in different classes. They were interested in the same things, but for different reason's. They were the same, but they were different at the same time.

Buddy thought to the first time he had met Zac. It had been when he was seven, in a hospital room. They were both blind, and had arrived together, so the nurses had put them in the same room so that their doctor could watch them easier. They had become fast friends, as if they had already known each other. After a few day's, they had found out that they both didn't remember anything from before waking up, and that as far as they knew, they were orphans.

Buddy had never seen Zacathia, as he was blind, but he had a mental picture of her. He had heard of a super that could give people their sight back, but neither of them felt like going to him. He was a busy man, why would he pay any attention to a pair of blind eighteen year-olds? They had been blind their entire lives, so they could deal with it.

"Bruiser!" Buddy called, feeling for his dog's head. He didn't go anywhere's without his dog, as Radar was his Seeing Eye dog. Many people wondered why he went to a public school, but he simply answered that he wanted to and if they had a problem with that he didn't care. That's because Buddy Pine had the power to control electronics, and every student in his school had some electronics on their body somewheres, so he could control it and possibly electrocute them. Never anything serious, only ever enough to annoy them.

Feeling his hand being licked, Buddy grabbed the special leash on Radar's back. He was going to go out for a walk, possibly to see Edna Mode and try and get a super suit from her. He had been talking himself into it for a while, and he had finally gotten himself to a state of mind that if Zac came with him, he'd go and ask. Plus, if Zac came with him, he could talk her into getting a suit too.

Walking across the hall, he bumped into something. He felt the fabric of the shirt, and found it was his adoptive mother, Lisa. He smiled at her, and muttered sorry as he continued across the hall to Zac's room. Upon opening the door, he was blasted with music from her stereo. She was playing Evanescence, while playing with her yo-yo and chewing blue bubblegum. Buddy walked over to the stereo, turning it down so that he could hear himself think.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked her, hoping that she said yes.

"Where we going?" She asked. He heard her sit up, and pat her leg. It was her command for her dog to sit beside her. She had been told her dog was a Rottweiler, and Buddy had been told his was a Pitt Bull. They had also been told that they could be very loyal breeds, if raised right. They had both hoped that they were raised right, because Zac and Buddy loved them.

"I dunno. I was thinking of going to see Edna Mode." Buddy said sheepishly, hoping that Zac didn't start laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, okay. I was thinking about going one of these day's." Zac said, getting up. He heard her kneel down, and pick something up. He figured it was one of her long overcoats. "Major, heel." She said, commanding her dog to stay with her. He couldn't hear her do it, but she picked up the leash on Major's back, allowing him to lead her.

Ten minutes later, they were walking down Main Street of Metroville, heading towards Edna Mode's house, or where they hoped it was. They knew she lived somewheres close, but had no idea where. They were simply going to ask around, and see if anyone knew and would tell them.

"This is going to be harder than we thought." Zac said, taking a bite of the hamburger that she had just bought. Buddy grunted agreement, while swallowing a bite of his. They had stopped at a McDonalds, and had both ordered the McDeal meal for the day. It was Tuesday, so they had gotten McChicken burgers. They had given the fries to the dogs, as they hadn't eaten before they had left. Zac had asked for them to not have grease or salt on them, for that specific reason.

"Maybe we're going about this wrong." Buddy suggested, getting an idea.

"So how should we be going about it?" Zac asked, her voice dripping ready with sarcasm.

"All the superheroes have their suits made by Edna, right? It's common knowledge. So she'd have it so that only a key few people know where she lived, otherwise she'd have hundreds of people coming to her door, wanting to see the supers. So all we have to do, is find a burning building or something of the like, and we'll eventually find a super, who could tell us where to find Edna." Buddy said, spelling out his plan so that he couldn't be mistaken.

"It's a good idea, but it's probably been done before." Zac said, shooting his plan down.

"True, but it's all we have. That and you could _persuade_ them into it." he said, grinning. He could almost hear the cogs turning in Zac's head, turning the plan over in her mind, trying to find any little loophole that could go wrong, but not finding one. She could persuade the people, and if that didn't work, Buddy could shock them using their watches and other electric gizmos and gadgets until they did tell them. Or even better, show them.

"Okay. Let's do it." She said, shoving the rest of her burger in her mouth.

It was easier said than done, as there wasn't many calamities that happened near them. They had either just missed the super, or one hadn't shown up at all.

But soon enough, they found what they had been looking for. Even better, it was both of their favourite supers, Faze and The Dash. Or more precisely, Faze and the Dash found them, along with trouble. Zac and Buddy had been wandering around for hours, and had just decided to go into a bank to get some money out. Unbeknownst to them, Bomb Voyage had also decided to make a 'withdrawal' from the bank.

Buddy walked into the line of people waiting to see a teller, only to be knocked over by someone running into him. Buddy quickly got up, only to find that they man had dropped tons of bills onto the floor. Buddy, not knowing any better and being able to see the man was holding a gun, started collecting the bills and putting them into the bag he had found the man holding.

"I am so sorry." Buddy said, passing the man the stack of bills, only to have the barrel of the gun shoved into his stomach.

"Wat are you? ztupeed?" The man said, his voice thick with a French accent.

"No! I'm blind. That's why I apologized about bumping into you." Buddy explained quickly. He felt the man grab his shoulder, and hold him in front of him.

"Do nothing! Or zees boy gets one in 'is 'ead." The man said. Buddy put a bored expression on his face, and elbowed the man in his stomach, and then stepped on his foot. Using his powers, Buddy searched desperately for an electronic on the man's arm, a watch, anything. and there one was, just under his shirt sleeve. Buddy made it overload, and send an enormous shock up the man's arm, knocking him out cold.

"Buddy, what did you do?" He heard Zac call out.

"Bruiser!" Buddy called out. He felt his dog's front paws jump up onto his chest, and then felt Bruiser start licking his face. Laughing lightly, Buddy pushed the dog down onto the floor, and grabbed the leash on Bruiser's back.

"Where is he?" Someone asked, touching Buddy's shoulder.

"Who? The Frenchman with the gun? He's over there somewheres." Buddy said, pointing in the general direction.

"Oh. When will he learn? Bomb Voyage, how many times do we have to tell you, you can't beat us! Faze, did you do this?" The guy asked. He heard someone walk up to the guy in front of him, and shake their head.

"Did you do this?" A girl answered. Buddy figured it was Faze, Zac's favourite super, and the guy was The Dash, Buddy's favourite.

"Are you the Dash?" Buddy asked, knowing how stupid his question sounded. But hey, he was blind, he had to ask stupid questions to find out who people were.

"Yeah, can't you see me?" The Dash answered, Buddy figured he was now putting two and two together, while looking at Bruiser. "Ohh! You're blind aren't you? well then yes. Glad to meet you, sorry that I have to leave so soon, but I have to get Bomb here to a very special friend of mine."

"We have to figure out who did this though." Faze pointed out. Buddy heard Zac walk up beside him.

"Buddy here did. He has a 'knack' for electronics." Zac said, trying to make it painfully obvious for them without saying anything.

"What...? oh! then you should probably come too. Rick would want to meet you." The Dash said. Buddy was glowing. He was talking to one of the coolest Supers around! Not as cool as Mr. Incredible mind you, but Mr. I was retired.

"Really? You mean it?" Zac asked. Buddy could feel her happiness flowing off her. They could finally get into the superhero business, and they had stopped one of the oldest supervillians still at it!

"Yeah, but how to get you there? I need to get Bomb there fast, Faze would you?" The Dash asked, shifting Bomb Voyage's limp body on his shoulder.

"Sure. Go on, run like the wind and leave us in the dust." Faze laughed.

An hour later, they walked into a building. Buddy and Zac had been sworn to secrecy, and had been made to promise never to repeat anything they heard in there to anyone except possibly each other. They'd be told who to trust later.

"Vi- err, Faze, what are you doing bringing civvies here?" Someone asked. It sounded like a man, and one that was getting on in years too.

"Rick'll want to see them Frozone. The boy here stopped Bomb Voyage single-handedly." Buddy cringed at being called a boy, from the sound of her voice; Faze wasn't many years older than he was.

"Really? What's his name?" The man, Frozone Buddy figured, said.

"Dunno, he hasn't said yet." Faze said. He felt her gaze turn to him, and he smiled, wondering if he should tell them his real name, or his alias. He decided on his real name, he had to start trusting somewhere.

"My friend is Zacathia Kristoff, and I'm Buddy Pine." He said, smiling. He heard the room go silent, and he started wondering if it would have been a better idea to give his alias.

"Buddy Pine? Did I hear right? Did someone just say their name was Buddy Pine?" someone asked. It sounded like a really old voice that was bored with everything.

"Umm... Yes?" Buddy said, wondering what was so wrong with his name. Zac seemed confused too.

"How did you get here?" The man asked. "Lisa and Mitchell are supposed to be keeping a sharp eye on you." The man said, walking over and grabbing Buddy's shoulder, leading him back the way he had came.

"What are you doing? You mean to tell me that he survived, and no one told us? And then someone shrunk him, blinded him, erased his memory, then gave him superpowers?" Faze said, pulling the man that was leading Buddy away.

"What are you talking about?" Zac asked, getting annoyed. First they had been told they could come in, that a man would want to meet them, and then they were told that Buddy wasn't allowed, and their parents were supposed to be 'keeping an eye on him'?

"Poor Zac. Getting caught in all this. " The man said, touching Zac's shoulder. She quickly brushed it off, and felt around beside her until she found Buddy's arm and pulled him closer to him. If anything was going to happen, it was going to happen to both of them, or neither of them.

"Caught in what?" Buddy asked, also getting annoyed.

"Never you mind." The man said.

"Rick! If his memory really is gone, then wouldn't it be possible he's different from before? And going along with that same idea, he'd be one confused kid. Imagine you were in his shoes." Faze said. Buddy felt a sudden surge of happiness, he was starting to like Faze.

Buddy heard the man sigh; he was obviously starting to be talked into letting Buddy stay. There was no reason not to. All he wanted was to find out where Edna Mode lived, so that he could get a super suit. Was that so wrong?

"Fine. But no one can talk to him, unless they already have." The man, Rick, sighed. Buddy smiled; maybe things were finally starting to look up.


	3. Memory download

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Incredibles_ As much as I want to. I do, however, own Zacathia, Mitchell/Age, Bill, Lisa/Drain, and Chad. I also own their powers. Mwa ha ha ha ha….

**A/N:** sorry for forgetting to do the disclaimer! Please don't sue me over it! Lol, why would you sue a poor fan?

On a serious note ((me? Serious? Get out!)) Please start reviewing! I am lost without them! And I'm thinking of dropping this, so if you've been reading it, please send SOMETHING in, even if it's simply "Don't stop" or "good so far". I wasn't sure whether or not to continue, as I ended the first chappie sooo nicely.

Buddy sat across from Zac, at a small metal table, in a small grey holding cell. Zac had apparently been allowed to wander around the building, but had refused. They had exchanged confused glances, what had Buddy done? They rarely left each other's side, but she was allowed to wander, while he was stuck in a holding cell? Was this place sexist?

Zacathia reached over and held Buddy's hand, to comfort herself as much as comfort Buddy. She gave him a look that said, 'whatever happens, it happens to both of us.' He smiled in return, thanking her silently.

The man, Rick, walked into the room and stood at the end of the table, between Buddy and Zac. They looked at him, expecting something. At first, he mumbled to himself, the looked at Buddy as if he had done something.

"How did you find Faze?" He asked. Zac spoke first, not trusting Buddy to be able to speak.

"We didn't find her, she found us. Buddy and me had gone into a bank, to get some money from our accounts to get something to eat, and then this French mime ran into Buddy, and started threatening him with a gun. Buddy used his powers and shocked the guy, and then The Dash and Faze ran in, just as the French dude had fallen. They really need to work on their response time.

"Is this true?" the man asked. "You were simply going to make a withdrawal? Of how much?"

"Ten, twenty bucks. Enough to get something to eat just like Zacathia told you." Buddy said, figuring he should use Zac's full name.

"You weren't planning on robbing it?" The man was getting annoying. Why would Buddy rob a bank?

"No! What would I do that for? I don't need money, I have enough as it is!" That surprised even himself. He had almost no money! His account only had fifty dollars in it, and that was only because he hadn't used his birthday money from last month.

The man smiled; as if he had found something he had been looking for for a long time.

"So you do remember."

"Remember what?" Zac asked, confusion spread across her face. Rick smiled. He waved his hand, and two hooded people came in. It was Drain and age. The blood ran from Buddy and Zac's faces. These two supers were two of the few that rarely went out on patrol. Their powers were taking people's memories, and changing someone's age.

"You wouldn't remember it, but we've known each other for 42 years." Age said, looking at Zac. Zac had a look of utter confusion on her face.

"That would be humanly impossible. I'm only seventeen, that's twenty-six year's too long." Zac pointed out, completely ignoring Age's power. Buddy hadn't.

"Yes, but he has the power to change people's age. And we wouldn't remember it because Drain has the power to erase memories." Buddy said, eye's wide with comprehension. Everything made sense now.

"Right. But we can't have you start remembering anything. Zac is another story, she can remember anything she wants." Rick said. He waved his hand, and Drain stepped forward. But Zac stood up, and used her power to stop her.

"If I can remember anything I want, so can Buddy." She said. "He has a right to his memories." Rick sighed, and waved his hand again. A half-dozen armed guards came into the room, and grabbed Zac, causing her to loose her concentration.

"No! Lemme go! Put me down dammit!" She was immediately released. She wondered briefly why the guards would listen to her over Rick, but forgot it as she realized that drain was starting work on Buddy.

"Stop it! Leave him alone! She screamed, releasing a blast of her power towards Drain. Drain was knocked back, and released a blast of her power involuntarily. A flood of images rushed into Zac and Buddy's heads, causing them to fall to their knees in pain. There was so many, twenty-seven years worth of lost or suppressed memories coming to surface.

Rick looked at them, with a scared look on his face. Buddy stood up first, a maniacal grin on his face. Zac stood up too, with a worried look on her face. They remembered everything.

"Buddy, don't move." Zac ordered, immediately taking command of the situation.

"You may have been able to order me around before, but now I have powers, thanks to you, and I plan to put them to good use." Buddy said, smiling. He probed everyone in the room with his powers, finding that everyone _but_ Zac was wearing some form of electronics. Well, that would get rid of them. He zapped them all into unconsciousness, leaving only Zacathia to keep him there.

"You won't get past me. I gave you those powers, I can take them back." She said, not sure if she could. It had it's desired effect anyways, Buddy stopped to look at her and decided whether it was worth getting out to loose his powers. He relaxed his composure, and sat down on the chair behind him.

"You know, I need a new 2IC, you'd be perfect." He said to her.

"As inviting as that sounds, I know how you think. Plus, I have my own empire still, and you don't." Zac pointed out. She had a point, Buddy realized.

"Well then, I have nothing else to do here then." He said, bending down over one of the guards, and removing the man's watch. He tossed it up and down in the air, smiling. Then, throwing it at Zac, he caused it to blow up, knocking her out.

"Now to get out of here." He said, smiling. Everything was going to work, his plans would work now, because he could control his machines as if they were simply and extension of his arms. And Mirage wouldn't be able to resist the new him.


	4. I'm a father?

**A/N:** I'm not going to bother with a disclaimer. I did one before. I'll do one every few chapters, when I remember to do one.

Sorry for the last chapter being so short, I typed it up during my off class at school, which is only and hour long and I had other things to do, plus librarians that would quickly tell you to quit it and do something productive. I'm in class now, so no worries.

And please don't flame me about the upcoming age mention, I'm not perfect, and I suck at math. I tried to get it as close to correct as possible, so that it would work in our world. But as I said before, I suck at math.

_Syndrome:_

Buddy walked down the street, holding Bruiser's leash. He had a vague idea of where he was going, but wasn't completely sure. He had bought Mirage a nice house just in case something went wrong, but it had been ten years. She could have moved.

Stopping to cross a street, he waited for the familiar bee-boop of the walk light that told him he could cross. It came, and he crossed quickly. He hoped nothing had changed; he was going by memory, because the last time he had gone there, he hadn't been blind.

Bumping into someone, he apologized quickly, and then started to continue on. He stopped again, as he found the person had touched his shoulder.

"Who are you?" The person asked it was a kid, ten by the sound of his voice, maybe eleven.

"I'd ask the same of you." Buddy asked. "But I can't, as I'm trying to get somewhere."

"I'm Alexander Pine. I could help you out, if you need any." The boy said kindly. He had obviously guessed that Buddy was blind.

"Well, okay. I'm a little confused anyways. I'm looking for 6 Boland Road." Buddy said simply. He heard a small gasp come from the boy, but the kid quickly regained his composure.

"What do you want to go there for?" Alex asked. Buddy started wondering why this kid was so curious… he'd find out soon enough.

"I used to know a lady that lived there, and I've been… out of town… for a while and was wondering if the she still lived there." Buddy said, quickly thinking up a reasonable excuse.

"Okay, I know where it is. I'll take you." Alex said, gently holding onto Buddy's arm and leading him down the street.

Half an hour later, Alex walked Buddy up and into a house. This confused him a little bit, but he said nothing. The kid probably knew Mirage, she had always liked children.

"Mom, I'm home! And there's someone who wants to talk to you!" Alex shouted. Well, apparently Mirage had been busy. She had always been good in bed….

"Who is it honey?" A lady called. She walked into the room, and gasped. Buddy smiled.

"Is that you Mirage?" Buddy asked, smiling hopefully.

"How? You? Alex, you and Steven go to your rooms, And don't listen in this time." Mirage said. The kid, Alex, walked up to his room, followed by someone else who Buddy guessed was Steven.

"Mirage… I wish I was able to see you." Buddy said, cursing Chad for making him blind.

"What do you…? You're blind?" She asked, surprised. "What happened? Why do you look so young?"

"Long story. Some old 'friends' did this to me. I got my memories back from one of them, and you were the first person to come to my mind." He said, letting go of Bruiser's leash, and going to where he thought she was. He heard her let out a soft sob.

"It's been so long, nine years I thought you were dead. nine years, you were alive, living a new life. nine years of not knowing..." She said, taking his hand and putting it to her face. It was wet with silent tears, her shoulders shaking from crying.

"Not knowing?" He asked, confused.

"You're a father." She whispered to him. "Alex recognized you, from a picture I have of when we first met. Alex and Steven, they're yours. I found out a few day's after you were thought to have been killed in that jet turbine."

"What? I'm… what?" Buddy stammered, astounded. A father? Of twins? Nine years… They had grown up without a father, and now they find out he's in a body not much older than they are. They could never find out.

"We can't tell them yet." Buddy said. He wasn't happy about it, but it was necessary. They would expect their father to be forty-four years old, not seventeen.

"We'll wait until you get that man to change you back." Mirage said. "I'll help in any way that I can." She said. "And I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm the one that got caught." Buddy said, confused again. He didn't like being confused so much in one day.

"For being mad at you, I couldn't get it off my mind, the fact the last time I spoke to you I was angry. Please forgive me Syndrome." She cried. He shook his head.

"There's nothing to forgive. It was a long time ago. And you can't call me Syndrome. It'll be a dead giveaway. As it is, I may have to lay low for a few years, to get them to stop searching for me." Buddy said sadly.

"Where are you going to go?" Mirage asked.

"I have a place, it's in an alias I never use. I've had it for years, but never went there. I'll stay there for a while; I have money put away in the same name at a handful of different banks. I'll be okay." He said reassuringly.

"What about Alex and Steven?" She asked. "Are you just going to drop out of their lives again?"

"Never. I'll be around." He smiled in his _I know what I'm doing so don't mess with me_ way.

Zac woke up with a headache. It took her a little while to remember what was going on, but when she did, she bolted up into a sitting position. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly remembered that she was blind.

"Major, here boy!" She called. Listening, she heard his dog tags jingling towards her, and then his nose up against her hand, wanting reassurance that she was all right. Petting behind his ears, she crawled over to the first person she found, trying to wake them up. She hadn't thought that Buddy was that strong with his powers. He could turn out to be a formidable enemy.

The person she found ended up being a guard, and he was one of the ones that never spoke. Sighing in frustration, she told him to wake the other's up, while she figured out what to do.

In all the years that she had known him, he had always been good at hiding, and not being found if he didn't want to. He knew exactly how and where to hide, and usually it was right in the open, in the most obvious place you could think of, only you didn't because it was that obvious. This was going to be a long day…

"Gaaahh!" She heard someone shout, as they sat up. It sounded like Mitchell, so she went towards the sound.

"Zac! Are you all right?" She heard Lisa ask. Zac nodded her head, not trusting her mouth. She was still mad at them for using their powers on her without her permission.

"You can't stay mad at us. You still need everyone else to turn to back. And I could still take your memories again." Lisa pointed out, and Zac knew she was smiling. She was right, but that didn't mean Zac had to like it.

"Fine. Where the hell is Chad?" She demanded. The next instant someone burst into the room, doing their own fake fanfare.

"Presenting, the one, the only, Chad!" He shouted, not noticing that everyone was kneeling or laying on the floor at first.

"What are you guy's on the floor for?" He asked, almost laughing.

"Shut up. Buddy blew up one of the guards watches, and it knocked us all out." Zac said, leaving a few key parts out. They didn't need to know all the little details… She stood up slowly, and carefully walked over to Chad. He seemed to think it funny that she couldn't see him, so she automatically knew that he was making faces at her. She punched him in the face, forcing him to stop. She may be blind, but she wasn't stupid.

"Give me back my sight." She demanded, jabbing her finger into his chest.

"And why should I do that? I seem to remember you just hit me." He said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"Because if you don't I can turn you into a babbling idiot." She said, referring to one of her powers, telepathy. This seemed to get the point across, because he knew she could and would do it if she didn't get her own way. He quickly gave her sight back.

It was as if everyone turned the lights on all at once. After living in darkness for ten years, she was amazed at all the colours that could be in one dark room. Having a momentary lapse of anger, she wrapped her arms around Chad's neck, giving him the biggest hug she could muster.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear, before punching him again. "That was for taking it in the first place." He laughed at that, deciding he deserved it.

Five Years Later

Syndrome walked down his hallway. He had lived here for five years now, ever since he had escaped from Zacathia's clutches. He had been laying low for the entire time, quietly rebuilding the inventions he had lost on Nomanisan. He had built three new Omnidroids; they were all smaller than before but three times better. He would control them all, which would make them not attack him, which was always a good thing. He had built a small army of androids, also to be controlled by him. And all built out of things he got at the neighborhood hardware store.

He lived in seclusion, even if it was in the suburbs. The house was under the name Konrad Zuse, the man to invent the Z1 computer, the first freely programmable computer. None of his neighbors ever came to visit; he never went to visit them. He rarely left his house, and when he did, it was to go to the grocery or hardware store. Even then, he would sometimes get Steven or Alex to come with him. They were fouteen now, but they still knew the neighborhood better than he did. His house was across the street from theirs, so it wasn't a short walk. They didn't always want to go, but Mirage made them. They hadn't been told why, but they listened to her out of respect.

He found out that he had a lot in common with his sons. He had been told they looked like their mother, Mirage, but they thought like him. They enjoyed staying up late inventing, finished their homework faster than the teachers could give it to them, and were strong willed. He had on many occasions resorted to paying them to stay with him when they ran into their friends on the way to the store. It was usually a hefty price too, in the fifty-dollar margin. But he didn't care; he knew they'd put it to good use. Maybe he'd let them in on his plans. All he'd have to do is build them remote controls.

Smiling, he bent down and put food in Bruiser's dish. It was a cheap kind, but it was a dog, what would he care? All he cared about was getting fed on time.

A knock on the door told him Alex had come over for some reason. It was probably just a bug in his newest invention's circuit.

Walking to the door, he asked whom it was. It was Alex, just as he had suspected. Opening the door, he felt the boy rush in, then quickly shut the door. This wasn't the kid's typical behavior, so Buddy was instantly worried.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking around. He heard something hit the door. "What was that?"

"Some bullies. They took all my clothes except my underwear and started throwing water balloons at me." He sounded shaken up, so Buddy didn't make him go home. He would later, but not right now.

"Really huh? Well let's deal with this now." Buddy smiled. He had told Alex he had powers, but not what they were. Now it was time to show him. "Would those boys happened to have gotten wet?"

"Yes. Their shirts were soaked from filling the balloons." Alex said.

"Good. Watch them through the window." Buddy said, pointing to the window beside the door. Buddy reached out with his powers towards the boys, and searched for electronics. They were all wearing waterproof watches, but one had a discman in his pants pocket. Smiling, Buddy decided to use that as his conductor. He overloaded it, until the batteries sent a shock through the boy, which traveled to the other two. They were unconscious within two minutes.

"You might want to call an ambulance." Buddy said, smiling. Alex agreed, running to where he knew the phone was. Buddy continued smiling, while going back down the hall to get a towel and spare clothes. He hadn't thrown anything out, so he pulled a trunk of the clothes he didn't wear anymore. He pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt, knowing they would match because He only had black clothes.

Alex ran into the room, excited. "They're coming."

"Put these on, after you've dried off." Buddy said, tossing him the towel and clothes, and walked out of the room. Buddy called Bruiser, and proceeded to walk outside to the boys. People had started to look out their front doors, to see what was going on, but Buddy was the only one to actually go up and see if they were alive. He knew they were, he had only made a slight shock. He had even compensated for the magnification the water would have on the electricity.

Alex quickly ran out of the house, and up to the boys on the sidewalk. "How come they're twitching?" He asked. This wasn't good.

"Twitching, they're twitching? You're sure?" Buddy asked, bending down to feel one of the boy's hands. Yes, they were twitching. The kid wasn't playing a joke on him. Maybe he hadn't compensated quite enough…

He let go of the boy's hand when he heard sirens coming closer to them. Standing up, he heard someone come up to him. It wasn't one of the guy's from the ambulance, he would know if it was them. This person wasn't wearing any electronics. This could be bad, only one person knew the extent of his abilities enough to not wear them…

"Hello Syndrome." The person said slyly.

"Hello Zac. And please, call me Buddy. Syndrome died years ago." Buddy said. "How did you find me?"

"We've been watching for any hint of someone calling in with an unexplainable electric shock. You've been careful, but not careful enough." She replied.

"It was fun while it lasted." Buddy sighed, allowing the guards to lead him into a vehicle. Buddy shouted out the window; "Alex! Take care of Bruiser for me!"

"Okay! When will you be coming back?" He heard over the roar of the engine.

"I don't know!" Buddy replied, before the vehicle sped away.


	5. found again

**Disclaimer:** don't sue me for being a fan of the Incredibles. It's not against the law. If it is you'll have to stop making movies and loose hundreds of thousands of dollars. So there.

**A/N:** I'm going to try and incorporate Jack-Jack now, I realized last night that I had completely neglected him. I'm going to try and get his age as close to right as possible too, again, don't yell at me for sucking at math. Blame the math teacher.

Zacathia 

Zac sat across from Buddy, sitting in her stretch limo. It was more of a van, but the dealer said it was a limo, so that's what she thought of it as.

Zac had called the Incredibles, all of them, and they were going to meet her at her complex. Mr. Incredible and his youngest son, J.J were the most eager to meet him. Mr. Incredible wanting to beat the living snot out of him, and Jack-Jack wanting to meet the man that had attempted to kidnap him but had supposedly died in the process.

"So. I'm going to take a wild guess at what you were doing there. Building an army so that you could try and take on Mr. Incredible again? But in the process, you met up with Mirage, and got her two son's involved?" Zac said. Buddy nodded.

"That sounds about right." He said, nodding blankly. She had a feeling that he was keeping something from her.

"I can see from the look on her face that you're not telling me the whole story." Zac said, smiling. Buddy looked astounded and confused. "Yes, I had Chad give me my sight back. He did it very willingly too."

"So these five years, you've been able to see, and I'm still living in total darkness?" Buddy asked, getting really angry.

"Yup. You would have gotten it back too, had you not run off so quickly." Zac smiled. It wasn't true, but it made Buddy mad all the same.

Zac decided to let him stew now, as they pulled into the tunnel that led to her complex. It was underground, so that no one could stumble upon it accidentally. That would be a bad thing.

Jack-Jack Parr 

Jack-Jack sat at a long table next to his father. They were both in their supersuits, and were waiting for one of his dad's colleagues. She had called them, claiming she had found Syndrome again.

"Dad, wasn't Syndrome supposed to have died, twice?" Jack-Jack asked.

"I was supposed to have died, but here I am." Bob said, smiling. Jack-Jack was well aware of the stories his family had about their adventures on Nomanisan. Dash hadn't let him forget it. He wished he had been old enough to go with them, and then Dash would have shut up about it. But then Violet wouldn't have been able to trap him in all those force fields until he apologized.

"Why didn't mom, Vi, and Dash come?" Jack-Jack asked.

"Because Vi and Dash are busy with jobs and patrolling the city, and your mom didn't want to come." Bob explained. Jack-Jack sighed. He couldn't wait till next year, when he was sixteen. Then his parents would let him go out on patrol with Dash or Violet. Violet had tried to talk sense into their parents, but they wouldn't budge, especially their mom.

Just then, two people walked in. They didn't look much older than Jack-Jack, which surprised him. He had expected Syndrome to be in his forties, not twenties! And the girl looked to be around Syndrome's age.

"Sit down and shut up." The girl said, shoving the man who Jack-Jack guessed to be Syndrome into a chair. Syndrome was wearing a straitjacket, to prevent him from running away.

"I'll get out and you know it." He spat back.

"I told you to shut up! Do you want me to get Bill in here to MAKE you shut up?" She threatened. Syndrome obviously didn't want this Bill character to come in, so he quickly closed his mouth.

"Sorry about that Bob, he tried to escape when he got out of the car." The lady explained. She turned her attention to Jack-Jack. "You must be Jack-Jack. The reason behind all this." She smiled. "My name is Zacathia. Call me Zac though, everyone does."

"Hello." Jack-Jack said, shaking Zacs outstretched hand. "I'm sorry if this is rude, but I expected you to be older." Jack-Jack said, blushing as everyone started laughing. This seemed to be a joke, so he smiled.

"That's a long story. Let's just say me and Syndrome-"

"Buddy. Syndrome died."

"Me and Buddy had a little, _disagreement_ with some old friends." She finished. Jack-Jack nodded, sitting down. These friends must have been supers.

"Now. Onto business. Where'd you find him?" Bob asked.

"In the house across from Mirage. Just like I knew, he was right under our noses." Zac smiled.

"So Mirage had to know about this." Bob said. The door opened, to reveal another man. He looked really old, with his hair falling out and gray, and his face had a bored expression on it.

"Sorry I'm late. Had some important business to attend to." The man said. Zac turned around and shook his hand too.

"It's okay, we've just started talking Rick." She said.

"Good to see you again Bob, too bad it's always under these circumstances." Rick said, sitting across from Bob. "Hey Jack-Jack."

"Hello sir." Jack-Jack replied, shy. This man might recognize him, but Jack-Jack had no clue who this guy was.

"As I was about to say before you arrived Rick, yes Bob, I think that Mirage did know about this. One of her son's was hanging out around Buddy when we arrived." Zac said. Buddy smiled at this, having been quiet for a while.

"How did you survive?" Rick asked him.

"Quick thinking." Buddy replied.

"Buddy…" Zac said threateningly.

"Fine! I undid my cape, and then used my Zero-point energy to stop the blades in the turbine from moving, then the Jet exploded, and I used the rocket boot that was still working-" He stopped momentarily to glare at Jack-Jack "-To slow my falling. I hid in a park, but then some kid found me. Zacathia can tell you the rest." Zac smiled. She did know what happened next.

Rick looked at Zac. He obviously didn't know what happened. It had been Zac that had found him first.

"Well, I found him in a children's park, after a kid found Buddy, called the cops, who called me. I never had time to call and tell you Bob, sorry. I had him in my hospital wing for a few months, then moved him to a high-security cell." Zac explained.

"So he's been alive for years and no one thought to tell us?" Bob said sounding seriously peeved.

"Only people that were watching him were allowed to know. That's why we had Zac's memory erased. Her friends just decided to make her go with him for some reason. They wouldn't tell me why." Rick said. "Sorry Bob, you weren't watching him, so you weren't allowed to know."

"Why? Wouldn't it be better if dad knew? Then he could help!" Jack-Jack asked.

"He wouldn't watch me he'd try and kill me." Buddy smiled impishly at Bob.

"Buddy here's right. That's why we didn't tell him, we knew that when Buddy tried to kidnap you your dad had tried to 'rid the world' of him so to say. We figured that if he knew Buddy was alive, he'd try and finish the job. Your dad can be incredible stubborn sometimes." Zac said, looking at Jack-Jack kindly.

"I would have done no such thing." Bob said.

"Yes you would have, you hate me because I didn't have powers." Buddy said to Bob, wobbling as he stood up. Bob rose to a standing position. He had been waiting for this for a long time.

"Buddy, sit." Zac said, pointing her index finger at Buddy. He sat down quickly with a sour look on his face. Bob followed suit, but was ready to stand up at a moments notice.

"Come on! I can take him!" Buddy said, trying to stand up again, unsuccessfully. Zac was using her powers to keep him sitting.

"Maybe if your powers included strength stronger than his, otherwise you couldn't. And I know your powers and they don't." Zac said, opening the door. A man walked in, dressed as a guard.

"What's the problem Zac?" He asked. His voice had the remnants of what sounded like an English accent.

"Buddy won't shut up." She said, smiling. The man smiled back, and walked up to Buddy. Buddy started squirming in his seat, trying desperately to get away, but wasn't able to.

"No! Bill, don't! I'll be quiet! Get away from me!" He screeched, trying to bite the man's hand.

"You couldn't shut up from the day you were born." Zac said, smiling. She snapped her fingers, and Buddy stopped moving altogether. Only his eye's moved, much like when he had someone in his Zero-point energy beam. Bill silently went to work, using his power to silence Buddy permanently.

"There. He can't even squeak." Bill said, standing up. Buddy was glaring at Bill, staring daggers at him.

"Too bad we had Chad give him his sight back. But he needs to be able to see, it's a sin he took it in the first place." Zac said happily.

"We took it so that he couldn't accidentally get his memories back. You know that. Or at least you did then, Lisa must have left out a few memories by accident." Rick explained.

"Maybe we should get Mitchell in here, give him a go at Buddy. He's right outside the door." Bill said, smiling. Zac looked at Rick for permission, he nodded slowly, as if unsure if letting them have fun at Buddy's expense was a good thing to do.

Mitchell must have been listening, because he walked silently into the room, not looking at anyone or anything but the floor. Buddy was staring at Mitchell, trying to will him to stay away. Everyone but Jack-Jack knew what was going to happen, so they were all excited to see what Mitchell would do.


	6. Have it all Jack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Incredibles. Do not sue me. I have nothing to give except my little sister… on the other hand, sue away. I don't want her anyways.

**A/N:** I love writing cliffhangers, they make people growl in annoyance at me…lol

Buddy sat at the table, looking up at Mitchell, fear plastered across his face. Everyone else in the room was grinning from ear to ear, even Zacathia. He didn't know what Mitchell was going to do, make him younger or older, and he didn't want to find out. He would have knocked himself unconscious and take most of the fun out, but Zacathia was holding him still with her powers. Stupid telekenetics.

Mitchell walked in slowly, looking at only the floor. No one could see it, but he had a huge grin on his face. He'd get revenge for Buddy taking Zacathia's heart. He'd make Buddy a crippled old man, or a defenseless two-year-old. That young or that old that Zacathia would have no choice but to like him.

Zacathia wondered what was going through Buddy's head right now. She closed her eye's, stretching her telepathic powers out towards Buddy. She felt a blast of resentment coming off of Mitchell, but that was to be expected. She felt a quiver of fear, and went towards that. She knew that the only one here was going to be either Jack-Jack or Buddy, and she hadn't extended her power far enough for her to sense Jack-Jack.

She wormed her way through Buddy's mind, pushing aside most of his memories. One came blasting to the surface though, and she figured that Buddy was remembering it. She decided to see what it was to make him remember it now.

_Buddy was six, his father staggered into the house well past midnight. It was July, so Buddy had been allowed to stay up and play with his legos. The smell of beer was heavy on Buddy's father, so he had obviously been out drinking again. Buddy didn't care though; he wanted to show his newest invention to his father._

"_Dad! Dad! Look what I built!" He exclaimed, jumping up and shoving something into his dad's hands, a wide grin spread across his face. The thing looked like a type of remote, only bigger._

"_We 'ready got a remote Buddy. Don't need 'nother." His father said, his words slurred from the alcohol. His father then proceeded by throwing it in a nearby garbage can, breaking it into tiny pieces._

"_Dad! That took me two week's to build!" Buddy whined, running and collecting the pieces. _

"_You got better things to do with your time." His father said, pushing the pieces out of Buddy's hands back into the can._

"_I know! But it's for Mr. Incredible! He'll really like it!" Buddy smiled. Mr. Incredible was so cool; he wanted to be just like him when he grew up._

"_Mr. Incredible? What's that bastard got that I don't? Powers? They ain't worth two cents. They should be banned, supers should." Buddy's father said, anger edged into his voice._

"_Dad! Mr. Incredible saves people, just like the police! Should the police be banned too?" Buddy asked, hands on hips. His father couldn't think of anything to say, so he just hit Buddy across the face._

"_Don't you get smart with me boy!" The man said, standing over Buddy, who was almost in tears._

"_Quit it! Men don't cry!" The man said, picking Buddy up by his shirt collar and shaking him. Buddy was close to hysterics now, trying not to cry so that his father would let him go._

"_Shut it! Don't you go chasin' after Mr. 'credible, he won't take you in! You're a Pine, and you'll act like one! You won't 'mount to nothin' chasin dreams!" Buddy's father said, shaking Buddy more. _

"_Honey?" A female voice called sleepily. "Is that you?"_

"_Go back to sleep! I'm just talkin' to Buddy." The man called. Buddy thought about calling to his mother for help, but didn't want her to get hurt too. _

"_Don't stay up too late, Buddy need's his sleep." She called. Buddy's father waited for a few minutes, making sure she didn't come down. He roughly threw Buddy onto the floor in the hallway._

"_Go to bed, you idiot. And don't let me catch you buildin' stuff again." Buddy's father said, slumping down onto the couch. Buddy crawled down the hallway, crying silently. Was his father right? Would he amount to nothing?_

"Stop." Zac whispered, tears edging her eyes. His life had been so hard, why hadn't Buddy said something? They could have done something. She looked at Buddy. Had he known that she was in his head, so he showed her that particular memory. No, he wouldn't be near tears either then.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchell asked, anger in his voice. He had been just about to start, and was eager to get revenge. "Why stop?" Everyone seemed confused at this. She had been eager to do something a few seconds ago, why the sudden change of heart?

"Just no." She said. Buddy looked up at her, his eye's silently saying his thanks.

"Why did you stop him?" Jack-Jack asked, repeating Mitchell's question.

"Because. I can't tell you why, just don't. Leave him alone." She said, walking over to Buddy. She took off his straitjacket. "Let him go. He won't do anything." She said, helping him up. "Bill, give him his voice back." Bill looked confused, but complied. One thing he had learned, you don't mess with Zac when she changed her mind, because she always had a good reason.

Buddy looked at her, confusion on his face, but then he hugged her, grateful she had stopped Mitchell.

"Zac, you know you can't let him go." Rick said, looking to Mr. Incredible.

"I can, and I will. Every person outside this room is loyal to me. I hand picked them and raised most of them from children myself. Only the people in this room are out of my control.

"You're wrong. Fifteen years ago maybe, but not anymore." Rick said, snapping his fingers. A dozen guards filed into the room, and held both Buddy and Zac in place. "We figured you'd change your mind, so we planned ahead. Take them away boy's."

The guards had on special helmets so Zacathia couldn't do anything, and none of them wore any electronics so that Buddy couldn't do anything either. They were led down a long hallway that had red lights instead of the normal white. Zacathia thought about it, and remembered what this hallway was. It was the hallway leading to the stasis pods that held the specially trained guards that weren't needed yet, Personal body guards, Electricians, 2IC's. They were rarely used, but she had dozens anyways, just in case.

"No. Don't do this!" She called to Rick, who was following behind them. She thought about using her powers to force him to say to let her go, but didn't. She wouldn't invade his privacy, he would put her away for life for doing that.

"It's for your own good. I know you would let him out, so you have to be put in there too." Rick explained. Zac started crying, she didn't want this, she didn't want to be put into stasis for god knew how many years!

Jack-Jack Parr 

Jack-Jack watched the guards lead Syndrome and Zac away, confused. If she was in stasis, who would take care of her company? He ran down the hallway, to ask her. Rick tried to stop him, but Jack-Jack used his powers and ran right through him.

"Zac! Who do you want to take care of your company? You have the right to choose, it is yours after all." Jack-Jack said. Rick was about to say no she didn't, but stopped she did have that right, no matter what he tried. This could be bad.

Zac looked lovingly at Jack-Jack. He was so innocent, thrust into this against his will. "I want you to, Jack-Jack. You get everything. All my money, the complex, the empire, everything to do with my company or me. Everything in my name. Take good care of Major for me." She said. Jack-Jack was astounded, as was everyone else.

"You're sure?" Jack-Jack asked, confused. What was he going to do with so much stuff?

"Yes." She said, nodding. Rick smiled, accepting that. It was a good choice. He nodded to the guards, who continued down the hall.

"Take good care of things Jack-Jack!" He heard her call. He nodded, not able to say anything.


	7. Epilogue

**A/N:** Okay. I had to do one more chapter, because I have a great idea to end this thing off with. Hope you like it!

Epilogue

Zac opened her eyes with a gasp. What was going on? She wasn't supposed to be awake! She was supposed to be asleep for the rest of time! She looked around the room, wondering where she was. This wasn't where she had put the stasis pods, had they been moved?

And elderly man stood over her, smiling happily. He was dressed weird, like someone in one of those movies about the future.

"Who are you?" Zac asked, her voice raspy.

"Figures, I knew you wouldn't remember me. It's me, Jack-Jack." The man smiled. Zac looked closely, and realized it was Jack-Jack!

"Why did you wake me up? Rick told you not to." Zac asked, still confused.

"He's been dead for a long time." Jack-Jack said, waving the comment aside quickly. "I took good care of things for you. But I need to retire, and I couldn't think of anyone who was more qualified for the job of replacing me but the woman I replaced."

"Where's Buddy?" Zac asked, looking around.

"Still in stasis. We didn't think that he should be woken up."

"We?"

"Me and his two sons. We met years and years ago and put the pieces together as to what happened. They've been taking care of him for as long as I can remember."

"Buddy had kids?"

"Yup."

"We need to wake him up. He will want to meet them."

"He did, he just never told anyone."

"Let's wake him up anyways. They should all be able to live as a family." Zac finished, getting up wobbly. An android guard came up and helped her stand, and supported her as she walked into the next room. Upon entering, two more elderly men looked over at her. They were sitting in front of a stasis pod. Upon looking closer, she found that Buddy was inside the stasis pod, looking like he was simply asleep.

"Wake him up." She asked. The two men answered, pressing some buttons. The pod opened with a hiss, and she walked over to it, leaning in. Buddy sat up with a gasp, much like Zac had.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"In the future." She answered, smiling.

**Writer's Note:** I thought of that line, and had to incorporate it into this page, I think it ends this off really well. Well, hope you liked this, even if I didn't get any reviews through the first three chapters. Byez!

§¤ Gremblin ¤§


End file.
